I Dare You
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: Reupload. Pirate!SpainxCabinBoy!Romano. There's a huge storm heading towards the ship and Antonio goes to find Lovino. He finds him in the cargo hold, but now they're trapped with nothing to pass the time until Toni's first mate finds them.
1. Chapter 1

_Oneshot for Airis Hanamori, who one a oneshot contest and asked for Pirate!era SpaMano or PruCan_

_Light, kind of Dark, some light smut, nothing too deep, anyways~ Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Dare You~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Antonio grinned, looking out to the choppy waters. His fingers drummed against the wooden mast and he turned to look for his personal cabin boy. 'Where is that boy?' said boy, was nineteen year old Italian, Lovino Vargas, a runaway, stow away from Naples. On a whim, Antonio had spared the brat's life and kept him aboard the ship, working him harder than any other cabin boy aboard the ship. Although … Lovino could be difficult.<p>

He preferred not to call Antonio captain, no matter how many times he was threatened to be tossed overboard. Lovino was lazy, constantly hiding, when he was supposed to be cleaning, to be sleeping or stealing extra tomatoes when they managed to obtain fresh ones. The boy was quite the hassle and Antonio was getting fed up with keeping him around.

However, at this moment, there was nothing he could do about it. There was quite a terrible storm heading their direction and his crew was running about the ship preparing to hold down everything while the rain and winds were picking up.

Antonio looked to his first mate, Gilbert and watched the albino bark orders. He seemed to have things under control. Now, Antonio had to focus on finding his cabin boy and make sure he was doing his share of the work … which … wasn't likely.

Lovino dozed quietly in the cargo hold, perfectly unaware of the storm about to rage outside. He dreamed of finally being free from both his family and the man that had claimed him as his personal cabin boy. He rolled over slightly, waking to the sound of boots hitting the wooden floor. He groaned and opened his eyes to look up at the man looming above him.

"Stupid bastard … go away … I was actually having a good dream." Lovino muttered, rolling away from his captain.

"My, my … we still haven't learned proper manners have we? Well … I'll have you know there's a pretty bad storm heading this way and you have yet to do your chores. Not that it matters at this moment. Just get up. We're heading back to my office."

Lovino glared up at the man, "No. I want to stay here and sleep."

Antonio frowned, disliking being ignored and disobeyed. He took a few steps, but found the ship tilting, most likely because of a wave or some strong winds. He frowned, hoping no one had fallen over board. However, that became the least of his worried as one of the cables holding the supplies down snapped, sending several boxes and crates tumbling down. Lovino yelped and Antonio's world went black.

When he came to, all he knew was that everything around him was dark. He sat up, but his head smacked a crate lodged on the ones surrounding him.

"You're finally awake, bastard?" he heard Lovino's voice beside him. His hand shot out and brushed the younger man's arm.

"Lovi?" he asked.

He heard a snort, "No. It's a mermaid, who the fuck else did you think it would be? Stupid ass."

Antonio frowned, but ignored the sarcasm and focused on what had happened. He felt around and discovered the crates had not crushed them, but managed to get stuck, forming a small room around the two of them. There was only a small stream of light coming in from a crate that rested on its side. It illuminated Lovino's cheek and right eye, but it was still rather dull and didn't give much hope of getting out until the storm passed and the crew came looking for them.

He tried to push at the crates, but cursed their heavy weight.

"No use, jerk. They are lodged under even more crates. I mean, who the fuck stacks so many like that?" Lovino asked, shifting his weight slightly to get comfortable again.

The ship's captain growled and gave up. If Gilbert didn't find him soon, he was going to slaughter him. He let out a soft sigh and leaned against a crate to wait. However, Antonio could be a very impatient man. Huffing, Antonio shifted again.

"Ouch! You fuck!" Lovino yelped out, "You fucking kicked me!" the Italian reared back his leg and kicked Antonio back. Antonio growled and reached forward blindly to lightly hit Lovino's shoulder. With a grunt, Lovino launched himself forward, tackling his captain against the crate. He was careful not to hit his head on the boxes above them as he hooked his fingers around the older man's coat, "Do that again and I'll skin you alive!"

Antonio smirked and slowly pulled out his dagger and grabbed Lovino's hand and pressed the knife into his palm, "I dare you."

Lovino looked at the rough shape he could see in the dark that was Antonio with wide eyes. Was he being challenged? Did the Spaniard think he wouldn't do it? He frowned and wrapped his fingers around the handle tightly, until his knuckles were surely white. He brought the dagger to Antonio's neck and gently pressed it close.

"I could do it, you know?" he whispered, leaning closer, his body beginning to tremble. Sweat formed in his palms and he bit his lip.

"Then by all means, skin me~" Antonio teased, letting his hands rest on Lovino's hips. He had to admit, having Lovino attempt to take charge was nice. He'd have killed anyone else for less than what Lovino was doing.

Lovino trembled lightly as Antonio began to trace circles on his hips, "Well?" Lovino let the blade fall from his hands to the floor below them. He reached down and pushed it away, but slapped Antonio's chest, "You're distracting me. Otherwise, I'd be bathing in your blood right now."

"Mm~" Antonio hummed, gripping Lovino's hips lightly, "I like when you talk like that~"

A blush crept into Lovino's cheeks and he was thankful they were in almost complete darkness. He hated when he blushed in front of the captain. He was always teased for it.

"Sh-shut up, bastard! I'm dead serious!"

"So am I, my little tomato~" Antonio growled possessively, "Just picturing you, covered in the enemy's blood~ now that's something I'd love to see~ you standing tall and proud, weapon in hand, blood staining your clothing, my flag waving behind you with the wind blowing just right …" he subconsciously bucked his hips up into Lovino's, causing the younger man to gasp and flush a bright red. He tried to push away from his captain, but Antonio was so lost in his daydream, he was holding onto Lovino's hips tightly.

Lovino squirmed and struggled, finally getting Antonio's attention, whom promptly let go of his cabin boy. The Italian scrambled away and pressed himself back into his little niche, the dim light once again splayed across his red, angry face.

Antonio grinned, "I'm sorry, Lovi … it's been a while since I got laid and I got a little carried away~"

"You were fucking f-fantasizing about m-me, you prick!" Lovino stuttered, his face going three shades of red darker.

The captain chuckled softly, "Yes, I guess I was, but I could not help myself, my tomato. You are like a rare fruit aboard this ship. There's a reason I wanted you to be my personal cabin boy, unlike the other ones, who tend to everyone. You're so delectable and delicious, your peeling so attractive to the eye, beckoning others to your ripe flesh for a taste.

"However, little thorns are wrapped tightly around you, keeping most takers away. I want to be the only one to tear away those thorns and sink my teeth into that glorious, sweet flesh. I want to be the only one to taste this sweet little tomato~" he whispered, huskily, leaning forward and nipping at Lovino's neck.

Lovino let out a shocked, strangled gasp and tried to push Antonio away, but he body was already responding to the man's hot breath against his neck and those lips tasting him, sucking gently. His breath come out shaky, but before he became lost in these emotions and thoughts, he violently shoved Antonio back, giving him some room to catch his breath and work up his anger.

"S-stupid bastard! I'm not one of your whores! You can't have your way with me and then just abandon me!" his heart raced. For so long the younger man had dreamed of being invited to Antonio's bed, but only because he had fallen for the captain. He knew the captain well, though, and rather his heart be ripped out when he got tossed aside when Antonio became bored, he would keep himself safe, leave the ship and forget everything about the passed few years.

Antonio's hand caressed Lovino's cheeks, "Oh, Lovi~ you wouldn't be one of my whores …"

Lovino's heart leapt, but he scowled deeply, "I'm not going to sleep with you. Not when I know you so fucking well, bastard. You'll drop me the moment a pretty young thing comes walking by, begging for your sheets! I don't fucking think so! I'm so not going to be tossed aside like th-" his breath hitched, feeling Antonio's hand slide up his leg and squeeze his bottom.

"N-no, bastard!" Lovino muttered, less forcefully. He let his head roll back slightly as Antonio kneaded him.

Antonio took the advantage to kiss Lovino. The Italian came back to reality and placed his hands against Antonio's chest, bent on pushing the man away, but his mind melted and his body responded to the kiss, letting the older man slip his tongue passed Lovino's lips to quickly win dominance with Lovino. Lovino moaned softly into the kiss, having never truly experienced his first kiss until that moment. He hated Antonio for taking it, but he loved him all the same.

He felt hands slid up his shirt and explore his stomach and chest and he in turn arched into Antonio's touches and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Antonio moaned as well and broke the kiss to catch his breath and bite down on Lovino's collar bone.

Lovino gasped as intertwined his fingers in Antonio's tied back hair. He growled softly and pulled the ribbon out to run his fingers through the hair. He'd wanted this for so long, his body was already aching to each touch.

Antonio pulled him close and laid him flat on the ground, where a little bit of light was splashed on the right side of his face, giving Antonio a small view of what his tomato's reactions were to his touches.

Their lips met once again in a fiery kiss and the captain ran his hand up Lovino's thighs and pressed their erections together, grinding lightly. The Italian moaned and pulled himself closer, enjoying the touch.

Light broke them apart. Antonio glared, turning around to the source of the light. Gilbert, his first mate and his personal cabin boy, Matthew were holding the crate they'd just pulled back.

"Well, look Birdie … we found the captain … why don't we do things like that?"

Matthew lit up bright red and turned his head away from his friend's compromising position. Lovino's face also lit up bright red and he pushed himself as far away from Antonio as he could manage, while burying his face in his hands.

The captain glared angrily, having been moments away from claiming his tomato, "What the hell, Gilbert?"

"Sorry, Toni … you went missing. Ernesto said this is where he last saw you go, so I brought Birdie down here to help look for you. We saw the crates had fallen and hoped you weren't dead upder here." the albino pirate laughed lightly, glancing at Antonio's little problem, pressing himself against his pants, "But it looks like you're totally alive and running, so I'll just leave you to it, then?"

Antonio nodded, but Lovino shoved passed him and climbed over the boxes, completely embarrassed. The captain frowned, "I'll see you walk for this, Gil …" the Spaniard jumped up and ran after the fleeing Italian.

Gilbert laughed and watched their retreating forms, then he turned back to Matthew, "Wanna take their place?"

The blonde flushed again and shook his head violently before setting his half of the crate down, "Two times in your cabin wasn't enough?" Matthew squeaked.

"Not even close~" Gilbert set down the crate and pulled Matthew into his arms, pressing their lips together in a loving kiss.

* * *

><p><em>TeeHee~~ A little of both in there~ I kind of want to write a second chapter or third to this -_- i've been neglecting the whole 'oneshot' thing lol<em>

_~Lady Pyrien_


	2. Chapter 2

_Look what else I did! Yup ... I finally made the second chapter to I Dare You! I'm already working on a third, so maybe based on what you guys see here, maybe you can give a few plot tips to help me along? Otherwise, this story might actually end in a chapter or two after this ^_^; sorry! I've got a few things going for me, but I just can't get enough juice into it to make a nice long pirate themed plot! Just let me know if there is anything in particular that you want to happen and I'll see if I can't maybe extend this story some more~_

_Enjoy my lovlies~ I'm off to attempt more of the third chapter before I go to VASE with my sister tomorrow and up to visit my boyfriend on Sunday ^_^_

_I'm really glad to finally be updating and writing on here again~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I Dare You<em>**

**Chapter Two: Seduction?**

* * *

><p>Lovino stormed into the captain's office, his face lit up bright red in embarrassment. He was mortified he'd stooped that low and succumbed to his desires for his captain. The man, that had forced him into his position on the ship, went and paraded his feelings in front of him, dangling them just out of reach.<p>

The cabin boy groaned, slapping his cheeks lightly, trying to rid himself of the flushing color. He'd acted like a little horn dog, begging for touches and kisses! It was disgraceful! On top of that, he'd been caught like that, the captain hovering over him like an umbrella … and admittedly sexy umbrella, but still! His face flushed red, his lips slightly swollen and bruised, his clothing disheveled … it was embarrassing! Beyond embarrassing! Matthew should never have seen him in such a vulnerable position! Much less with the captain of the ship … all too well known for sleeping with anything he could to relieve his sexual needs.

Even Gilbert, the annoying first mate to the captain had seen him like that. He wanted to die, to throw himself off the side of the ship to escape the feelings of confusion, embarrassment and humiliation burning within him.

"Oh, dear God, just kill me! Or make it to where it never happened …" Lovino whispered to himself, sitting in the big cushioned chair Antonio had set up beside his small desk. He let his head fall into his hands. After a short moment, Lovino decided that if he were to see Antonio any time soon he was going to –

"Lovino?" speak of the devil! "Are you in here, my little tomato?" Antonio walked into the office and shut the door tightly behind him.

Lovino looked up, "Go to hell!" the Italian growled, pulling off his boot. He chucked the shoe at Antonio. It hit the man in the arm he had risen to deflect it.

"Really now? Is that any way to treat your captain?" Antonio chuckled softly, pulling off his long red coat. He tossed it to the side, where it landed on a small table covered in papers and maps.

"You are not my captain!" Lovino stood up and limped over to Antonio, still only sporting one boot, "I should kick your ass for embarrassing me like that!" he raised his fist and slammed it into Antonio's chest, knocking the man back a step or two.

Antonio let out a soft 'oof' and grinned, "Still so feisty, I see." He grabbed Lovino's wrists and pulled the younger man against his chest, "I must say, you seem to have it all wrong, Lovino~ I did nothing to embarrass you except attempt to ravage your beauty! Gilbert and his cabin boy were the ones who walked in on us."

Lovino struggled against his grip, a dark blush making its way into his cheeks again. His heart beat sped up and he silently cursed himself for letting his body take over again. The stupid Spaniard had an earthy scent radiating from his white shirt that Lovino was forced against. He tried to rip himself from the grip again, but it failed once more as Antonio laughed and moved one of his arms from Lovino's wrist to the small of his back, while effectively pinning his arm down against their bodies.

"I'd like to continue what we started my sweet tomato~" he whispered into Lovino's ear, giving the soft flesh a little lick. Lovino felt a shiver run down his body and he held in a groan. The man struggled again, to no avail.

"Let me go! I already told you I'm not going to be your little whore!" he yelped, hating the fact his body subconsciously moved closer to Antonio.

Antonio smirked and ran gentle kissed down Lovino's jaw, finally stopping right before his lips. Their foreheads touched and emerald eyes met hazel, "Oh, Lovi …" he said softly. He let the cabin boy go and stretched his arms up toward the ceiling, "Go to your room and sleep. Tomorrow is a new day and hopefully we'll be docking so we can stock up some things," his eyes fell back on Lovino, "and get rid of a few unwanted items."

The captain grabbed his coat up and put it on, before tying his long brown hair back up with the ribbon, "Sleep well, Lovi." He said before walking out of the office.

Lovino let a shiver run down his body. His mind raged like a storm, but he grabbed up his thrown boot and rushed into the room connected to the office that was his. The small hammock wavered lightly from its hooks as the ship tilted and moved with the waves.

He kicked off his other boot and crawled into the hammock and tried to fall asleep, but there was just too much on his mind. First, there were the activities that took place earlier that day. Every time he closed his eyes, he pictured Antonio's strong arms wrapping around him and holding him close. He pictured, almost felt, the lingering feel and taste of the Spaniard on his lips.

His body felt too hot and warm, his pants too tight. Lovino hated himself, but he was only a man after all. He'd dreamt of a moment like that before … several times before … where Antonio would take him.

Then, of course, there were those last few words Antonio had spoken that had struck a chord with Lovino. 'Get rid of a few unwanted items'? What the hell did that mean? Was he planning on giving Lovino away? It was possible … it's not like Lovino tried to stay aboard the ship. He was constantly disobeying orders and generally making life hell for Antonio.

So it seemed he wasn't wanted here either, huh? Not that he could blame him. Even his own grandfather preferred his brothers to him. Sad huh? Well, it was just one of those things.

Maybe … maybe if he tried harder or convinced Antonio to keep him around … he would be able to stay aboard. He had nowhere else to go, now that he thought about it. He didn't know where they would be docking at, and if it was anywhere in Italy, he was sure his grandfather would be trying to get a hold on him.

Lovino may not have been wanted, but he knew his disappearance would have caused a lot of unrest that would mean trouble for the older man.

Anywhere else, and he wouldn't know anything. He barely just spoke enough Spanish to get by and had learned even more while working for Antonio. He didn't know French or German, so anywhere that spoke that meant he would be royally screwed.

He had to convince Antonio to keep him!

Lovino froze, but how?

There wasn't a lot he could offer the man without being forced to go back home to his family, and that would defeat the purpose of trying to stay.

He could work harder, but he may not get a chance in between then and the moment they arrived at land.

His face became unbearably hot and his cheeks glowed. Lovino wanted to shame himself for even thinking of such a plot, but at this rate, it may have been his only option. He let out a shaky breath. It's not like the idea was totally foreign to him, but he still couldn't believe himself as he rose from the hammock and walked over to the small chest that held all of his clothes and personal belongings. It was going to be a long night, he just knew it.

Antonio sighed, running his hand over his shoulder. The cool after storm air was quite chilly, but felt great against his face. His mind wandered back to his cabin boy and he let out a soft sigh. It was true that the young nineteen year old man was unbelievably attractive; strange for someone living off the streets in Italy. Especially because of that strange king of theirs.

Gilbert didn't dare show his face around Antonio, in fear that he'd actually pissed him off terribly this time, but Antonio found himself not truly caring. He may have been about to claim Lovino as his own, but something in those defiant eyes made him feel as though it probably wasn't the best course of action right now, despite the desire to bed someone.

He let out a deep sigh and made sure things were running smoothly after the storm, which hadn't been too damaging to the rest of the ship as it had the cargo hold.

Making his way back to his cabin, he wondered to himself how long he was going to be able to control Lovino until the brat decided he didn't want to listen anymore and run away from them as well.

While he could be quite annoyed with him, he still had this strange attraction to him and wanted him to stay. Most cabin boys were eliminated quickly for things much less severe than anything Lovino had ever done. He mulled over why that was, but all he could think of was the mystery in Lovino's eyes. Antonio knew there was something else within those deep not quite green, not quite brown orbs.

Lovino was also quite a refreshing sight after being out at sea so long with very few handsome or beautiful beings surrounding him. The Italian man was gorgeous and not even Antonio could deny ending that life would be a shame. He wanted to keep Lovino around if not for anything more than a treasure as himself. Besides, when he did work, he was invaluable. For some reason, there was something in his eyes when he actually worked hard, that drew Antonio to him. Why did he get so serious?

It was a mystery, as was the man himself. At one minute, Lovino had been cursing him out, making threats, and then when Antonio had made his move on him, he acted as if he didn't want to be touched, but his body and eagerness said otherwise.

It was also strange that Antonio almost always lost himself in those eyes of his. He'd forget all about everything else and get become obsessed with those orbs. What color were they truly? What would it be called? Was that really defiance in his eyes or was it something else? If so, what?

The door opened before him and he tossed his coat to the small table once more before he kicked off his boots and made his way to his cabin door. He heard faint shuffling and he growled quietly, wondering what fool would dare sneak into his room. He reached for a dagger and quietly opened the door.

His dagger hit the ground as he stared, flabbergasted at the sight before him. "L-Lovino? What is the meaning of this?"

Lovino whimpered softly, looking up at Antonio, "There you are, Captain."

Antonio blinked, looking over the man sitting on his bed, and he couldn't deny the feeling of his pants growing tighter. Firstly, Lovino had called him captain, which was a complete first. Secondly, how many times had he honestly walked into his cabin to see a very attractive man lying on his bed wearing nothing more than a long billowing shirt, with the lace let out down to the top of his chest. It barely covered down passed his thighs, giving Antonio a full look at the creamy, olive skin.

Lovino looked at him with intense eyes, and a slight pouty face. His cheeks were a bright red, reminding Antonio of a ripe, fresh tomato.

One of his legs was carelessly brought up and gently leaned on the other, with one of his hands resting atop the knee. His other hand was brought up to his face, while he played with his lip.

"Staring like that … it's making me blush!" Lovino whimpered, his face growing darker.

Despite the extremely sexy scene before him, Antonio thought twice about what was going on. This was another one of the brat's mood swings, right? Just a little bit before he'd been adamant about not becoming another 'whore', yet here he was offering himself up. It was strange and there had to be an ulterior motive … otherwise, Antonio was losing his touch.

He walked to the small chest in front of his bed. He would see what Lovino was up to, by pushing his limits. If Lovino truly wanted sex, he'd get it and be happy, if not, then Antonio would find out what he was up to.

Slowly, Antonio pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it into the chest. The captain walked over to the bed and sat down just at Lovino's legs. He paid close attention to Lovino's facial features as he did this. Lovino only licked his lower lip seductively, the little minx.

"I see you've changed your mind, Lovi~?" Antonio whispered softly, resting his hand on Lovino's calf. Lovino blushed darker and turned away for a split second before looking back at Antonio with those hazy eyes and nodding.

Antonio smirked and slowly ran his hand up Lovino's leg, resting on his outer thigh. His thumb made slow circles.

The Italian man bit his lip and shivered under the touch. He looked a tad bit uncomfortable.

"What made you change your mind, my tomato?" he leaned forward, shifting his body so that he was hovering over Lovino.

Lovino looked at him, seemingly struggling with something before he reached up, slithering his arms around Antonio's neck and pulling him down so that his lips barely grazed over the captain's ear. "I thought about it and I felt I was too hasty in turning you away~" his breath tickled Antonio's ear, "You're incredibly irresistible and I bet you are fantastic in bed."

Antonio took a shaky breath to calm himself. If he lost it, he would let his desire take over and he'd never find out Lovino's motives.

"Is that so?" the Spaniard grinned, leaning down a bit further to place his lips on Lovino's neck, "You seemed so against it earlier~ you don't mind being a whore to me?" he felt Lovino wince.

He ignored it for the moment being and let his tongue glide out and taste the little bit of shoulder showing. Lovino shivered beneath the touch and let out a soft moan as Antonio began sucking on the skin, hard so that he could let Lovino be reminded for several days of what took place.

"O-of course n-not!" he said, his voice wavering slightly. Boldly, the younger man let his hands slide down Antonio's chest, moving gently down the scars that covered the flesh.

"Mmm, you taste so good, Lovi, like the sweetest fruit." He looked Lovino in the eyes and saw his hesitation. Antonio smirked, "So you really don't mind being my whore?"

Lovino shook his head and leaned forward to lick Antonio's lower lip.

Antonio once again had to hold back from just attacking and ravaging the Italian, "Good, I'd hate to have you angry at me tomorrow when we dock and I go to another's bed. There are so many beauties out there just waiting for a Spanish pirate to take care of them. Besides, you're a virgin, I know you are. You'll be a rather poor fuck tonight. I can't imagine that I'd keep to your bed." He saw the look in Lovino's eyes and knew his words had hit something. Had he caught onto Lovino's bluff?

The Italian looked down and was shaking lightly. Antonio grinned and moved back, "Seems like you do care if I take you as one of my 'whores' after all, Lovino. Now tell me, why are you really in here trying to seduce me?"

"I-" Lovino started. He froze and said nothing, pulling his shirt down over his legs. "I wanted you to fuck me, that's all."

"You are a terrible liar. What's the real reason?" Antonio persisted. If Lovino just wanted sex, he wouldn't have flinched at the touches.

Lovino looked up, tears brimming his eyes, anger crossing his face, "Stupid bastard! You're planning on ditching me in the next port! I can't go back home!" he growled, rubbing furiously at his eyes, trying to make it seem he wasn't about to cry.

Antonio was taken aback. He hadn't expected this, "What makes you think that my dear Lovi?"

"You told me you were getting rid of unwanted items and then you looked at me!" Lovino yelled, looking away, terribly embarrassed his plans had been discovered. He was sort of relieved, to be honest, but now he had to admit to the captain why he was trying to be his bedmate.

His thoughts were disrupted by soft laughter, "You silly little tomato. I would never leave you at some strange port! You are too valuable to me!" Antonio rested his head on Lovino's shoulder, "I was talking about those crates that collapsed. They are filled with silk that can be sold easily for high profits at the next port. I have to use for silk except for money, hence the reason they are unwanted. Besides, they almost crushed you today, Lovi."

Lovino looked over at Antonio, his eyes widening slightly.

"Go to your room now, and get some sleep, my little tomato. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow~" Antonio smiled, looking up.

The Italian cabin boy looked away. His heart beat erratically in his chest. Did … did Antonio actually care about him?

"Why?"

"Huh?" Antonio seemed a bit confused, "Why what Lovino?"

"Why the fuck do you keep me around?" he yelled, "I don't work, I don't listen and the only time I ever call you anything but bastard is when I'm trying to seduce you into keeping me aboard the ship, which turns out you weren't getting rid of me after all! Why do you keep me around? You obviously don't want me for s-sex otherwise you could have easily taken me by now!"

Antonio was once again caught off guard. "You want to know why?" he chuckled, "Because you're cute! I know you give me trouble … but it seems you are one of the only people in the world unafraid of me and the consequences I threaten … well … except for one, but you should know by now if I really wanted you gone, I'd have thrown you over board.

"I find you interesting, in your own way. I wasn't kidding earlier when I said you were like a forbidden fruit with a delectable taste~ I still want to take you, but not until you realize I don't take bed partners lightly, nor do I just abandon the ones I do take, Lovino."

They fell into a slightly awkward silence before Antonio was thrown off guard once more as Lovino nervously climbed into his lap and moved his lips slowly and unsurely against Antonio's.

Antonio kissed back; raising his hand to rest against the small of Lovino's back he pulled him closer. He was shocked his little fire ball was opening up to him and making the first move.

Lovino pulled back and buried his bright red face into Antonio's shirt, "That's for keeping me aboard when you could have easily killed me or taken me back to shore …" the Italian got up from Antonio's lap and quickly crossed the room, leaving the mildly amused captain behind in his own room.

"I still don't understand him …" he said to himself, before lying down.

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_heeeeeey look like what I finally motivated to finish~~~ the chapter.. not the fic o.o_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Dare You~<strong>_

**Chapter Three: Wanted**

* * *

><p>Lovino awoke the next morning to the men on the deck, yelling to each other to clean up the mess another had made. He yawned, stretched and pulled on some pants, slightly embarrassed that he'd slept in the state he had been in last night, which meant only his shirt.<p>

He pulled on some shoes and walked out onto the deck. The men were carrying several of the crates across the way and off onto shore, where they were selling them to venders wanting to buy the amazing fabric.

He stood against the railing for a moment before he felt a pair of hands snake their way around his waist, "Oh, Lovi? You're awake?"

Lovino quickly turned around, directly facing his captain. The man had a sly grin on his face and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Lovino's, "You're still wearing this shirt?" he whispered, lightly.

The Italian blushed a dark red and nodded, "I was just getting up to see what the hell was making all this god damned noise up here! I was trying to sleep. B-but now that I kn-know, I-I'm g-going back to bed- what the hell are you doing bastard!?"

Antonio leaned in slowly and gently pressed his lips against Lovino's, in a soft, yet passionate kiss. His hands roamed down Lovino's back, over the long shirt they hung loosely off his right shoulder, where a prominent bruise rested.

The man released Lovino's lips and moved the kisses down his jaw and onto the spot on his neck, "Mmm, mine~" he whispered, causing Lovino to tense up and shove the man away as hard as he could. He quickly corrected the shirt, his face burning red.

His captain laughed lightly and leaned against the railing beside him, "Beautiful day out today~ Would you like to go into the city with me? I have a few things I need to get and we can set sail in an hour or two."

Lovino looked at him warily. This was the first time he'd actually been invited off the ship. Most of the time, he was forced to stay in his room when they hit land.

"Sure." He muttered, wondering if his fears were coming true after all. He quickly made his way to his room and grabbed up a small coin bag he kept as well as a small rusted knife he'd stolen from the cook and kept.

When he was ready, he caught his reflection in an old dusty mirror and frowned. His hair was a mess and the bruise was once again showing. He growled and grabbed up a vest and pulled it on, hoping it would keep the long shirt from sliding down his neck again. Lovino tied a sash around his waist and decided to forget about his hair for a moment as he rushed out the door and over to where Antonio was standing.

The captain was talking to Gilbert. "Don't forget to make sure we get a full payment in and that the supplies are fully restocked. I have some important business to attend to. We'll set sail when I get back and not a moment later. Make sure things run smoothly." He turned and smiled, "Ah, there you are, Lovi, just in time. Ready?"

Lovino nodded and followed him down to the docks. There were men, all around him, still unloading crates of goods ready to be sold off for a high profit, while others were loading crates on, most likely filled with food and other provisions.

The two men walked through the streets quickly. Lovino deduced two things: One, they were somewhere in Italy, and two, he was in danger wandering around the streets like this.

He frowned lightly and quickly looked around himself, hoping no one would recognize him.

"Lovino? Calm down, little tomato, you look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?" Antonio muttered, walking a bit slower so that he could walk beside Lovino.

"It's n-nothing, bastard …" he tried. Unfortunately the look Antonio was giving him made him sigh, "Fine! I shouldn't be here! Okay? I am wanted around here, got it?" it wasn't a total lie. In fact, it was the truth. He was wanted by his grandfather and he really shouldn't be there unless he wanted to get caught.

Antonio laughed, causing Lovino to frown and glare, "What the hell is so damn funny?"

"You, my tomato, are a wanted man?" the captain asked, the look of doubt in his eyes.

Lovino glared, "Yes. Yes, I am. What's it to you?"

"What on Earth could you have possibly done to become wanted? Slept too long on someone's property? Stealing tomatoes?"

The cabin boy hit Antonio's arm, "You know what? Fuck you! That's what! I'll have you know, it's my grandfather who wants me."

"Oh, so not a real crime, but rather your family that you ran away from?"

"Not exactly. I have real wanted posters, just, my grandfather is the one who sent them out." He muttered, trying to forget all about his past, "Besides, that was months ago. Maybe they forgot? I just shouldn't be here."

Antonio raised his brow, wondering what on Earth he meant, but shrugged it off, "You're my property now and no one is going to get you out of paying your debt to me. You're lucky I spared your life when you stowed aboard my ship. I let you live, but only so that you could pay me back. No one is taking you from me."

Lovino didn't know whether he should feel insulted or safe, but either way, he knew Antonio could at least be trusted with that much. He knew the man could be possessive of things he claimed to own. If anyone recognized him and tried to take him back, he could be assured his safety and know he would be going back to the ship with Antonio.

After a few more minutes of wandering around, the two stopped at a small, run down shop. Flowers lined the window and some strange word Lovino couldn't read was carved into the sign.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked, looking over at the pirate captain.

Antonio only grinned before walking into the shop. A woman was standing behind the counter with an old rusted watering can, watering some daisies. When the door shut behind the two men, she turned and raised a brow.

Lovino grinned and winked at her. She smiled and set the can down, "Can I help you two with something?" she acted nicely, but there was a tad bit annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, actually, Jeanne, I need to speak with Francis." Antonio said, "I know you know that's why I'm here."

The woman, Jeanne, nodded, "You know I don't like it when you come around. You always try and convince him to go running off again. He doesn't need that right now, Mr. Fernandez Carriedo." She said rather dryly, "But I'll go get him. He's actually doing well now, so if you even think about taking him from me, I'm not afraid to take up my sword again and drive it through that thick skull of yours." She raised her finger, "Got it?"

Antonio laughed softly, "Haven't changed a bit, my dear. I promise I'm not here to take Francis back from you. I'm here to talk to him about something."

Jeanne stared him in the eyes for a moment before lowering her offensive stance. She dusted her skirt and fixed it up, "Very well~ Welcome to our shop, then." She turned and walked through a door behind the counter.

Lovino looked around and found the place to be quaint and nice. He couldn't imagine an associate of Antonio's coming to live here of all places. He would think and ex-pirate would look for work closer to the water or maybe be a thief. Never would he have thought a pirate would become a florist in a run-down Italian city.

While they waited for this Francis person, he took to staring out the window, his heart still pounding. He absolutely could not get caught. He only kept telling himself that he should have not taken a step off the ship.

"My old friend!" a new, accented voice drifted into the room, "To what do I owe this pleasure‽"

Lovino turned to see Antonio hug a tall blonde with his hair tied back. The man glanced up, "Oh? Who is your little-" his face fell and Lovino's face drained of color. He was found out.

He glared at the man, silently willing him not to say anything. He guaranteed his grandfather was going to pay quite a bit for his return. What pirate captain would turn that down?

Francis looked to Antonio, "You need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"What? Why?" Antonio asked, laughter dying in his throat. He turned and looked at Lovino, a serious expression appearing on his face.

Lovino wanted to scream and shut Francis up. He didn't want his secret out. He just wanted a simple life as a cabin boy or anything else.

"This town, as well as many others, is crawling with men, searching for him." Francis pointed to Lovino, "And with you being here, with him, is putting both you and me in danger. You will be killed instantly and I can't even begin to imagine what would happen to Jeanne. I'm sorry, Antonio, my dearest friend, but bring the royal prince into this establishment when his grandfather thinks he's been kidnapped is not the best idea. I can't risk it. You have to leave as soon as possible."

There it was. Lovino's world came crashing around him.

"Wait … you mean this … Lovino Vargas … Is _the_ Lovino Romano Vargas? The heir to the throne?" Antonio asked, turning from Francis to Lovino, "Come on, we're leaving. I'm sorry, Francis, I'll be back to visit you someday soon."

Antonio grabbed Lovino's arm and quickly dragged him into the streets, but held him close. Lovino felt hot tears prick at his eyes. He didn't want Antonio to find out about him. About how his grandfather was the current king and that he was heir to the throne. He didn't want the man to find out about anything. He just wanted to run away.

"Get on the ship, go straight to your room. Do not come out. If there is any order you will obey, make it this one." Antonio growled, pointed to the ship. Lovino was slightly confused, but nodded. He had been one hundred percent sure Antonio would have sold him off to his grandfather for the huge reward he knew was waiting for anyone who could safely return him home.

That wasn't his home. Not anymore, he thought to himself as he hurried away from the dock and into the cabin. He shut the door behind him and pressed his face against the door, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he muttered, like a chant, to himself. Tears fell down his face as he finally released the handle of the door and slowly made his way to the small room he called home.

He didn't bother kicking off his boots as he curled up in a corner, behind his trunk. He heard shouts outside the door, heard the footfalls of the crew following the angry sounding commands of the captain. Each shout made Lovino shrink away more and more, wishing he could just disappear from the world completely. He'd caused so much trouble today simply for existing.

What seemed like forever passed and Lovino could see through the window it was already late afternoon, maybe getting closer to evening. His stomach was trying to tear itself out, but he couldn't' leave the room. Not only because Antonio would be out there, but he didn't feel the ship moving, which meant he was still so close to danger of someone else finding him out.

He flinched when he heard Antonio's door open and slam shut. Then came a hard knock at his own door, "Lovino, open this door right now." he said sternly.

However, Lovino only curled up more. There was no way he wanted to face that man again. Not only had he made a downright fool of himself the passed few days, but he also kept a huge secret from Antonio and he knew the man must be angry at him for it.

"I said open this damn door. I **will** come in after you."

Lovino further buried his face into his knees, hoping that he could melt into the wall. Not a few minutes later the door opened and Antonio stepped inside. He shut the door behind him and walked over and slid down in front of Lovino. The prince refused to look at him.

"Isn't it rude for a prince to not look his guest in the eye?"

"Go fuck yourself with a knife, asshole. I don't know what you have planned for me now that you know, but I sure as hell am not going back to the castle. I'll carve into you first!" the angry Italian growled, looking up.

Antonio raised his brow, "I dare you~" he grinned, "I have no intentions of letting my most coveted treasure off this ship in Italy again. All of Italy wants to capture you and gain the gold reward for you, but what they don't know is how much value is already there." He said, cupping Lovino's cheek, "I told you already, you belong to me. Not even the king will take you away from me."

Lovino stared at him with narrowed eyes, "What game are you playing‽ Why am I so damn important to you all out of nowhere like this‽ It's fucking annoying!"

"Because you're my treasure." He said, "My Italian prince~ **Mine**." he grinned, "Anyway, the ship will be taking off as soon as we load the last of the supplies. Then I'll bring you something to eat and we'll be safely away the shore, okay?" the older man stood up, "You can leave this room, but not my cabin."

The captain left the very confused Lovino behind to go make sure everything finished up well. The Italian still didn't trust him completely, but figured he had indeed made it back to the ship safely and not the castle. He smiled softly and got up to walk into the captain's quarters and office and he sat down at the desk to think. Maybe if he tried a little harder, he could earn a real place on this ship and be able to truly call it home. The people seemed a little more accepting than back at his home.

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_slkjdbahergavegt o.o _

_thank you anon for reminding me to actually finish this chapter..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>I Dare You<strong>

**Chapter Four: Treasure**

* * *

><p>Lovino sat at the desk until Antonio kept his promise and brought him some food. He ate in the weird silence that settled over them. He lowered the bite and glared over at the captain, sitting back in the chair before him, across the desk, "You'd better not treat me any differently now. I've had enough ass kissing from people who pretended to care long enough. I'm still your cabin boy. Nothing more, got it?"<p>

"Wouldn't dream of treating you any differently than I do now. However," the green eyes darkened a bit, "You ever keep information like that away from me again, I will not hesitate to punish you. You will not enjoy the punishment, so don't do it. That being said, anything else you'd like to share with me before I find it out?"

"Fuck off. I don't have to tell you shit." Lovino said, defiantly, "At any rate, you shouldn't have even found out what I was. I gave up my crown. It'll go to Feliciano now. Nonno is only putting on a show for the people. I know he really wants my brother to take over." He hissed, angrily. He finished eating and set the plate down.

Antonio tilted his head, "Such animosity towards your family. I understand that family can hurt you sometimes, but I don't see how you can hate so willingly."

"You wouldn't understand! All my life it's been 'Feli' this and 'Feli' that! He always took precedence over me! Even Savino had a higher importance than me and he can't legally take the throne!"

The captain listened intently, his eyes trained on Lovino carefully, "Even still… is it their fault? Or is it the man who ignored you? Think about it."

Lovino opened his mouth to retort, but closed it soon after to avert his gaze, "Shut up…" he finally said a little bit later. Antonio just chuckled and stood up with a yawn and a stretch of his arms.

"We should probably get some sleep soon." He mumbled, taking off his coat and boots, "I'm taking over for Gilbert bright and early in the morning." The man explained to his cabin boy, who stared up at him with curious eyes.

Lovino twiddled around with his fingers and bit his lip. He knew he should say 'thank you' to the man who refused to turn him in, even if he had motives for later, but he couldn't bring himself to say those two simple words. It was killing him inside to not be able to show some gratitude, but why should he‽ No… no … it was only right, after all… The captain didn't have to keep him, nor did he even have to help hide him away from the people he once called family.

He rose up out of his chair and watched the pirate unlace his shirt. Maybe there was something Lovino could do for him? But what could someone do for the pirate other than cooperate with his orders… which he still didn't really want to do…

He licked his lips and walked over and knocked Antonio's hands away and finished untying the lacing at the neck of the shirt and pulling off the various things he knew the man didn't sleeping in. He ignored questions and pulled the shirt off of Antonio. His face was beet red and he couldn't believe he was doing anything like this, but here he was.

Lovino circled his arms around Antonio's neck and reached behind him to tug the ribbon from his hair as well. He tossed that with the rest of the things and ran his fingers through the thick hair. He used his fingers to brush out knots and once that was done, the Italian stepped back, "There… now get to bed bastard." He muttered.

Antonio smiled and leaned forward to capture Lovino's lips with his own. His lips moved gently against the soft lips of the royal. Lovino didn't fight it, he accepted and kissed his captain back, almost eagerly. This made Antonio happy.

He broke their all too short kiss and smiled, "Thank you, Lovino. I appreciate that." He pecked his lips and grinned, "Would you like sleep with me tonight?" he offered.

Lovino's eyes went wide and his cheeks red, "I will not! You're such a damn pervert!"

"You mistake my words, my Lovino." Antonio chuckled, "I meant sleep on my bed. It's far more comfortable than the hammock you sleep in now. I promise no inappropriate touching unless you want it, of course~" the man winked.

While it was true, the bed was a ton more soft and comfy than the scratchy piece of hung fabric, could he trust the pirate not to violate him? Truth be told, aside from Gilbert and Matthew, Antonio was probably the only man aboard the ship who could be trusted lying in the same bed as someone and not fuck them.

Giving up, Lovino looked up at him from the cursed bed that pulled him in, "Fine. But only because that bed is so damn soft. I swear you touch me in any naughty way and I'll chop your dick off and feed it to the fucking sharks, got it?"

Antonio smiled and nodded, "Yes, of course."

Lovino pulled off his vest and boots. He threw them to the side and then slid his pants down, trusting the shirt to keep his bare ass covered. It was the large one he wore the night before after all. He walked over to a side of the bed and crawled under the covers, "Well? Going to stand there all night…?"

The captain chuckled and walked to the opposite side and slid into the bed. He rolled to face Lovino, who was bent on ignoring him.

"Going to lie so close to the edge now?"

"Fuck off."

"At least move closer to this way. I would rather you not fall off." Antonio hummed softly.

"Fuck off!" Lovino snapped, but conceded and scooted closer to the middle. His back remained facing away from Antonio, but the man didn't mind. He scooted closer and hooked his arm around Lovino's waist and pulled him tightly against his chest.

"Good night~" Antonio purred against the back of Lovino's neck. Lovino shivered and giggled.

"D-damn it, asshole! Don't do that!" Lovino said, sounding angry again.

Antonio grinned, "Do what, my dearest Lovino~?" he said on the back of his neck again. Lovino laughed and tried to move away, but Antonio's arm holding him made that really difficult.

Lovino growled, "You know what you're fucking doing! Knock it off!"

"Knock what off~? I don't know what you're talking about~!" Lovino was squirming and laughing hard.

"S-stop! Stop it fucking tickles, you dick faced ass fuck!" Lovino turned around to face Antonio, a glare on his face.

Antonio grinned and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

Lovino leaned into the kiss, despite his previous anger. He couldn't help himself. Antonio's lips felt wonderful and it made him feel special when Antonio started the kissing.

The Italian prince promptly shoved Antonio away with a glare, "Stop fucking kissing me, prick." He growled, "I already told you a hundred times, I'm not going to become your whore!"

"Lovino …" Antonio sighed, leaning back to turn down the flame in the lamp, "Get some sleep now. You'll return to your cleaning duties in the morning."

Lovino glared and curled up. He tried to go to sleep, but his mind still twisting from the passed few days. He looked on the now sleeping captain's face and wondered if he truly was sincere in these exclamations of his. Lovino had to admit, the idea of having Antonio touch him made his stomach turn in a good way.

When morning came, Lovino groaned as his eyes cracked open, the light from the window shining down on his face. He rolled over and noticed the captain was already gone off to do his work.

The reluctant cabin boy sat up and stretched. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed softly to himself when he recalled that Antonio knew his precious secret now. There was nothing he could do about it now, except hope and pray Antonio was sincere about not giving him away from a lump sum worth more than anything Antonio had ever owned before. He slipped out of the bed and pulled his clothing back on, taking his sweet time since he didn't want to do the chores Antonio would surely have lined up for him. Once he was dressed, he left the cabin, cautiously.

Looking around, the men working seemed completely unaware of Lovino's hidden status and was grateful for that. He headed up to the wheel where Antonio was standing, smiling brightly as he checked over a map and made sure they were heading in the right direction. The Spanish man turned his head to look at him and smirked, "Well~ look who finally decided to get up and join the rest of the world."

Lovino pressed a fingers to Antonio's lip, "Shush… no talking until I wake up completely." He muttered, leaning against the railing. He yawned and closed his eyes.

Antonio just shook his head, "Spoiled, that's what you are." He hummed as he continued his work. He glanced up at Lovino and smiled softly. His precious treasure.

"We're going to make our first seize since you joined the ship." He said, "There's a trade route coming up and I want you to be in the room, door locked when we attack."

"Attack…? Why do you want me to stay in my room…? I can fight!" Lovino hissed, angry that Antonio would insinuate he couldn't defend himself!

Antonio sighed and rubbed his face, "First off, you couldn't kill me when you had the chance. Second, I don't want to risk anyone seeing you, getting away and telling the king where his grandson is. You being here is a huge danger to us. I really don't want the Spanish and Italian navies after me." He hummed, "That's really bad for business."

Lovino glared, "That's bullshit!" he snapped, "I am useful enough to fight and not get killed or caught!"

"I said no, Lovino. That is the end of this discussion. You are going to stay in that room even if I have to board up the damn doors. I'm not risking having you taken from me while putting the lives of my men in danger… well, more danger than they already face daily. It's not worth proving yourself."

"You're such a fucking bastard!" Lovino yelled, storming off to the cabin. He slammed the door behind himself and groaned, rubbing his face, "Great…" he muttered. He didn't want to fight with the other, especially not when he did still run a risk of becoming too much and being kicked off. He knew Antonio didn't even have to let him off in some port. He could very well just throw him overboard.

He flopped onto the older man's bed and nuzzled into the pillow, taking in the scent left behind. It was spicy, but comforting… kind of like oregano… and freshly turned soil. It wasn't musty, but very fresh. Lovino buried his face and inhaled deeply. Oh how he loved this smell and hated Antonio for making him feel this way. He turned his head to look over at the window. He smiled softly to himself and closed his eyes to enjoy the scent and the gentle rocking of the ship beneath him, lulling him into a calm state of mind.

The door opened and shut, boots tapped against the floor and Antonio sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel excluded from things, but you are one of the most valuable assets on my ship."

And like that, Lovino's mood dissipated. He clenched his fists into the blanket, "Is that all I am to you now? Some prince to give you status? Some asset you can use to barter your way out of a situation? Your ticket to getting rich quick if you decided you wanted to retire? You already know he's offering twice the weight in gold of whoever brings me forward."

Antonio sighed, "I'm not going to sit here and try and tell you over and over what you should already know." He got up and left the room again.

Lovino just glared at the wall. What was he already supposed to know? That he was a treasure? That's all Antonio ever said. Was there some hidden message he was supposed to gather from that?

He shook his head and got up to head into his own room, deciding that was enough exposure to the captain.

Inside his little cabin, he moved some things around to make himself a fort. He grabbed some of Antonio spare blankets and piled them up on the floor. He pushed the things around and grabbed an old book he'd found and curled up to read while he waited for the day be up.

Antonio came back into the room sometime later with some food. He sighed when he saw Lovino was no longer in the room and made his way into the cabin boy room and stared for a moment before he burst into laughter, "Lovi…? What is all this?" he asked, looking at the fort where Lovino was curled up, reading.

"Go away, I'm reading!"

"Good for you, come eat with me."

Lovino looked up with a glared, "I said go away."

Antonio sat down, "Fine, I'll sit right here and eat." He set Lovino's plate to the side and stared at him as he picked up the piece of bread and scooped up some meat and began eating.

Lovino stared back, glaring.

This lasted for what felt like an eternity before Lovino huffed and crawled forward to grab his own food.

"Good boy~" Antonio teased, grabbing a bottle up, "Rum?"

"Yeah…" Lovino said, taking the bottle to take a large gulp. He shook his head and let out a breath before he started eating.

Antonio finished his food and stretched, "Lovi… don't ever change…"

Lovino paused mid bite to look up, "Huh…?"

"I said don't change… I like you just as you are, sass and all."

Lovino blushed and wiped his mouth, "Sh-shut up!"

Antonio chuckled and leaned down to kiss his forehead, "I have tomorrow off to rest. I want to spend it with you."

"It's not like you even have a damn choice, asshole." The Italian muttered softly. He finished his food and dusted off his hands as he set the plate aside.

Antonio smiled, "I know~" he purred, "Are you going to stay locked up in here all day?"

"If I do, you'll just come in here and bother me some more." He muttered, "I think I'm going to go clean something."

"Oh how un-Lovino of you~" Antonio teased, standing up and pulling Lovino into his arms.

Lovino blushed and pressed his hands to his chest, "Shut up. I'm bored and I hate reading things I've already read."

"Understandable~" Antonio hummed, leaning down to brush his lips over Lovino's softly.

The Italian furrowed his brow but pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Lovino was feeling a little more confused that he had been in a while. It wasn't because he was unsure of his feelings. He liked it, he really did. However, they seemed to act more and more like lovers, ever since the incident, with each passing day.

Antonio nibbled on his lower lip and Lovino granted him permission to slip his tongue passed his lips.

Lovino pulled away a moment later and panted softly, "You damn bastard… why the hell are you so kissable…?"

"I don't know~" he smiled, kissing him chastely, "but I have work to do, okay? I'll be back later tonight. And if you're serious about cleaning, I know there's some dishes that need to get done."

Lovino scoffed, "Not on your life~" he teased, pulling away from his captain. Antonio chuckled. He left the room to head back up on deck.

His cabin boy glanced down at those perfect fitting pants and shook his head. If there was any reason to feel lucky to be the one stealing away the Spaniard's attention, it was that gloriously shaped ass.

* * *

><p><em>~ Lady Pyrien<em>


End file.
